The loved and the hated
by songbird011
Summary: Sorry I had to delet my last one. Stupid computer went down as well as my inter net. Sorry. Four mutant girls move to new york, new york. Things go toppsy turrvy though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my OC's. If I owned tmnt, it would be awesome.

Chapter one

Have powers, will travel

Thursday, June 30, 2011

Our parents told us there is a fine line between love and hate. For some if us, love is almost impossible. But for others, they seem to find it. I and my three sisters are some of the hated ones. H.A.T.E's followed us for a few years now, to destroy us, and the rest of the mutants. We are traveling to the center of the city of New York. I just hope that the rumors I hear are true.

This is Mickey, over and out.

Mickey shut her diary. She watched her three other sisters sleep in an old worn down house just outside on the out skirts of new York city...They were not normal people, they are, what Minndie called them, abnormal, Or as Roxann called them, " the butt kissers of the world". She shook her head. Then looked at the youngest sister, Minndie...she was the youngest. Mickey leaned over and kissed each of her sisters on the four head. And then snuggled down beside Minndie...they had a big day tomorrow. She knew that traveling in to the center of New York City would be risky and dangerous. But, she's heard rumors that there were others like them. And she was willing to search them out.

The next morning started roughly at eight "hey yo Minndie! Where did ya put my skates?" asked Roxann looking though the house.

"Right here sis." Said Minndie as she pulled the red roller blades out.

"Thank you." Said Roxann.

"Are you two almost packed? Me and Katrina are waiting on you." said Mickey as she peeped in.

"yah. Just give us a sec." said Minndie. Pretty soon everyone was on the road.

"Whoo hoo! Check it out dudetts!" Minndie exclaimed as she rode the rail on her skate board for the eightieth time.

"Minndie! Would you quit! What your saying is getting so annoying!" Roxann said.

"Awe your just jealous because you're not as awesome" said Minndie as she jumped and did a quick three sixty.

"I'll give you awesome here in a minute." Said Roxann. Katrina, who was the oldest of the triplets, bumped her in the side.

"Don't even think about it." She said. Roxann only growled and muttered something under her breath.

Minndie went ahead of them, and stopped in an ally way. Something had caught her eye. She put her skate board in her backpack, and turned into a dog, oh yah she smelled something wrong alright. She came back in her human form.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just smelled something horrible." Said Roxann.

"I wish. Do you guys ever get the feeling that you're in a place that you're not supposed to be in?" asked Minndie.

"Yeah. I always feel like that." Said Roxann.

"No! I'm being serious yo." Minndie whined.

"Alright what is it?" Katrina asked.

"I just feel a little out of place." Said Minndie nervously looking over her shoulder.

"It's understandable. Many Americans have homesickness." Said Mickey.

"No it's not that. It's the feeling you get when you know you're about to get mugged." Said Minndie.

"Well, if you get mugged don't plan on me to get you out of it." Said Roxann

"Be nice." Katrina warned. Mickey only kept her reply to herself. Minndie kept looking over her shoulder. The truth was they were being watched. By the shredder.

Mickey's diary

Friday, June 31, 2011

Today went by pretty smoothly. Considering that Minndie said that she felt something was wrong. I don't know what she was feeling. But something had to be up. Nothing scares her that bad. Now Roxann on the other hand, nothing really scares her. Unless you want to count the time when she saw a caterpillar on the side walk and screamed and nearly jumped into moms arms. Sigh, mom, I miss her and dad so much. Makes me wonder what person in the right mind would want to murder two innocent people. Yes they were like us. Yes they were mutants. But that doesn't give someone the right to kill somebody just because there different. Well, I guess I'll see you later.

Mickey over and out


	2. Open mouth insert foot ninjas

Chapter: open mouth, insert foot ninjas.

The next morning was rather, boring. That evening though, that quickly changed. For now Minndie and Roxann were fighting, again. Katrina was trying to get them to stop, until she heard something. Like wolverine she had the super senses and healing powers, that was it though. She now became pensive.

"I tell you dang it Minndie! There is no such thing as ninjas!" Roxann said.

"There are too!" said Minndie.

"Yah in Japan! But not here in the united states!" Roxann said.

"Guys! Quiet! I'm getting something!" Katrina said. The two quieted down as Katrina listened. It seemed like hours before "someone's here!" she said. The other three looked up in almost complete unison. Suddenly, out of the shadows of the night. Five or six of them jumped down from the top of a building.

"What are they?" asked Roxann. One stepped forward.

"I told you there were ninjas." Said Minndie.

"Well they most certainly are ninja esque." Said Mickey.

"Wonderful!" Roxann said sarcastically.

The four girls stood there in total shock that Minndie was right for once. The ninjas got out their weapons and tried to attack only to be blocked by a five foot two ninja. This ninja got out its swords too. "Katanas." Said Mickey recognizing the weapons. The black ninja's were basically tossed aside as three more ninja's showed up and knocked the crap out of them.

Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to save the introductions to the turtles. So. READ AND REVIEW!

Leo: no need to yell

Me: read and review.


	3. Introductions are to be made

The four girls looked at the four other ninjas.

"Awesome headbands dudes!" said Minndie.

"Thanks for saving us." Katrina said, "My names Katrina, and these are my other two twin sisters Roxann and Mickey." She said gesturing to the other two red heads with green eyes.

"Hey what about me?" Minndie cried.

"Oh, and my little sister Minndie." Said Katrina.

"Yah! The blue eyed wonder." Said Roxann.

Unlike the others, Minndie had light blue eyes instead of the dark green the rest of them had.

"Hi!" Minndie piped up.

The four ninja's looked at each other. Mickey adjusted her glasses as she eyed the one with the purple head band.

"And you guys are?" Minndie trailed.

"Names Leonardo." Said the one with the blue head band.

"Raphael." Said the one with the red head band.

"Donatello at your service." Said the one with the purple head band.

"Michelangelo!" the one with the orange piped up.

Minndie came up to Mikey "rad head band dude!" Minndie said.

"Uh, thanks" Mikey said. Minndie adjusted her beanie.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. We got to go and find a place to stay for the night." Said Katrina.

Leo looked at his brothers. Nobody said anything.

"I'm sure sensei won't mind." He said after awhile.

"You can stay with us." Said Mikey.

"Are you sure?" asked Katrina.

"Yeah." Said Leo.

"Hold on a sec. "said Katrina.

"Huddle!" Roxann cried. The four girls huddled. They all looked at each other.

"Are you sure that we can trust these guys?" asked Roxann.

"I'm not sure but where else would we go?" asked Katrina. Minndie only shrugged.

"I think we should go with these guys, just keep your guard up." Said Mickey. They all nodded.

"Agree that we should go with these guys?" asked Katrina. They all nodded in unison.

"Break!" Roxann exclaimed as they all broke.

"We've decided to stay with you." Said Roxann to raph. "But be warned, you do anything to my sisters, you'll get a beat down like no other. Comprede'?" Roxann said.

Raph only smirked like, 'yeah, you're a real threat.'

Another short chapter yes I know. But for some reason I'm having writers block.


	4. They've got the power

"should we tell them about our powers? " asked Minndie. As they walked.

"I don't know." Said katrina

Mikey hurd what they were saying, he just pretended that he didn't hear it.

They all reached the lair. The lair was kinda pretty in it's own sewer-ish way. It had a big living room, several oddly shaped doors leading to different rooms, and nice gold colored brick.

" whoa! Cool pad!" said minndie looking at it all.

"your tellin' me sis." Said roxann in agreement.

The other two were too busy looking around. Then a voice broke their attention away.

" my sons! Where have you been?" asked an old grey rat.

"sorry sensie, we were fighting the foot. " said leo bowing.

"it's our fault sir," said Katrina," we were attacked by ninjas."

The rat nodded as if he knew, and again the girls introduced themselves.

Mikey sat on the sofa in front of the wall of tv's. "so," he said," whats this I heard about you guys having powers? Whats that all about?"

"well, we're not normal humans by any means, " said katrina, " I for starters, have super senses and can heal very fast. Not once since I was 12 have I gone to the hospital."

"that probably comes in handy." Said mikey

"he he. Yeah! Really!" she agreed.

"I for one can adapt to my environment in seconds." Said roxann proudly.

"mentally of physicly?" asked raph.

"both." She simply replyed standing by her sister. You could see that Roxann was abit stronger than Katrina. She had more muscules than Katrina. She was wearing an old faded black shirt, just a simple black shirt, jeans, and red sneakers, her hair was noticeably longer than katrina's too, to be exact, down to her mid back. Katrinas was only down to her chin.

" I can change into different animals!" Minndie piped up and stood next to her older sisters. She was a bit shorter than them, still having some growing to do. Her eyes, were blue instead of green like the two older sisters she was standing next to. Her hair was red like theirs, but it looked more skatergirl. Bangs in her face, and down to her mid neck, and straight, and she had that youthfull glow to her. She was wearing an old baggy white t-shirt, with baggy jeans almost covering her shoes, and she was wearing a green back pack which was slung over one shoulder. And she was wearing her favorit green-ish grey was also wearing her black fingurless gloves. The skateboard was sticking out of her backpack.

"and I can read minds which is pretty cool until you get blocked out by somebody cause then it just drives you nuts. Oh this is so exciting! Real live mutated turtles! Am I talking too much cause people say that I talk to much, oh I hope I'm not talking you to ddeath it's just that I'm so excited to see something like this. This is absolutely enthralling, exhilarating, exuberant!" said mickey and she was about ready to go on to her next spill

"mickey, you look like you about ready to explode, let me tell you something we don't feel like takieing you to the ER today to put you back together!" said roxann with a smile and a hint of a laph in her voice…the other three kinda joined in.

Mickey, her hair was a tiny bit more red than the others, it was long, also down to her mid back, but had a soft wave to it and it was in a low pony tail and her bangs were long and swept to one side, and she was wearing a simple pair of purple glasses. Nice tight butted, light blue jeans, white sneakers, and a simple looking white t-shirt that had glasses printed on it. She also looked alittle chunckyer than the other three.

Splinter only smiled abit at roxanns comment on her sister explodeing from being to excited.

That night micky got out her diary, she was to spend the night in dons room,

Friday, July 01, 2011

Today was very good. These black ninjas just came out of nowhere but, then these four mutant ninja turtles saved us, oh my goodness, it was so awesome. It was basicly beyond science and evolution. Oh my gosh you should have been there! It's been awesome so far. Well, it's nearly 11:00 in the morning. I will write in you later.

Mickey

Ok , guys, what did you think of chapter 4? Please review! I want to know!


	5. katrina applies for a job

Disclaimer: I still do not own tmnt. And I still own my OCs.

Katrina woke up bright and early the next morning. She went down stairs and began to fix breakfast. Alittle later she hurd Minndie come out of mikey's room. " good morning!" Katrina sang as she was making eggs and bacon.

"how could you be this happy in the morning?" asked Minndie

"because I have a lot of stuff that needs to get done, and what a better way to do it than to happily." Said katrina with a smile.

"ugh." Minndie moaned.

"heres what you need to do to day, you need to clean your half of the room as well as the rest of your sisters ok? And make sure you don't shuv things under mikeys bed, I'm sure he wouldn't like to clean up after you. And you also need to do your loundery. Oh and tell mickey to get her nose out of that sci-fi book and get some fresh air ok?" asked Katrina.

"oh man! You want me to do all that? What are you gonna do that you can't tell the other sisters to clean their half of the other rooms yourself?" asked the little sister.

"I'll be topside looking for a job. We can't just suck the stuffing out of these guys. They have been more than gracious to let us live with them for a while. No since in giving them somethings els to worry about." Said katrina with a smile. Minndie only nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon all of them were down in the kitchen area, and of course, the argueing started. " now Katrina you know I don't eat anything that comes from an animal!" Minndie cried.

"what about pizza?" asked mikey.

"not even pizza cause of the cheese, sausage, and pepperoni." Said Minndie with her arms crossed.

"well, you can fix yourself some tofu eggs and bacon. I have to go. Bye! I love ya!" she said as she put on her jacket and began to walk out of the lair.

Minndie started making tofu eggs and bacon. "mickey? Roxann?" Minndie asked

"yah?" asked Roxann.

"Katrina told me to tell you that you guys need to clean your alls side of your rooms." Minndie replyed.

"I've already done that. You know I'm OCD about that stuff." Said roxann

"yeah, hell, she's already miss placed some of my shit cause she thought it wasn't clean enuff." Raphael groused.

"well it wasn't! there were CDs laying all over your desk!" Roxann argued.

"what ever!" raph said ending it.

"mickey? What about you?" asked Minndie as she sat down and began eating

"uh…well…it's sorta clean." Said mickey.

"clean it up then, you know she'll check it." Said minndie waveing her fork at her older sister.

"man! I hate it when she makes us clean our rooms!" mickey whinned.

"whats wrong with cleaning your room?" asked leo.

"whats wrong with cleaning our rooms? I'll tell ya, when you clean your room you don't know where nothing is!" said minndie

"especially if she comes does it for you with out a forewarning." Said mickey.

" I never have to worry about that! I just do it, because I have to keep it clean, because of my Obsessive compulsive disorder."("your obsessive compulsive disorder" Minndie says at the same time as Roxann) Roxann said

"I know." Said minndie.

Minndie picked up hers and her sisters plates and left the table and began doing the dishes. Making four less dishes one of the turtles had to do.

Then it was clean up time.

Katrina came home alittle later in the evening. Only to find her three sister waiting for her.

"what took ya? Roxann asked.

"I just took the long way home." Said katrina with a smile.

"didn't run into any trouble? Like HATE?" asked Roxann.

"no." said katrina

"how many jobs did you apply for?" Roxann asked

"oh I applied for Café Wa and McDonnalds. Pluse I took a look around the town." She replyed.

You should do pretty good at either place." Said minndie.

"I'm hopeing to get Café Wa." Said katrina dreamily

"why?" asked mickey

"cause it's not just a café, it's a café where you get to sing too." Said katrina.

"oh! I almost forgot that you wanted to be a singer when you grew up!" Minndie said.

" I just hope that you don't sing anything retarded and embarrass yourself like you did at that singing contest." Said roxann.

(flash back)

"nobody's perfect! I gotta-!"

"BOOOO!" the hanna montanna haters booed as they booed her off stage.

(end flash back)

"yaaah. I'm not into hanna montanna any more. I'm more of into lady gaga now and Brittany spears." Said katrina.

They sat there awkwardly stairing at eachother.

"well time to get ready for bed!" Minndie said.

The rest of them agreed.

Wow, three pages worth on Microsoft word. I hope this one was good! R&R PLZ! I like to know what you think! That way I know wheather to improve it or not!so please tell me what you think!


	6. the missing minndie

The next night Katrina came in from her new job. The other three sisters and the turtles were happy that Katrina got a job at Café Wah.

"I'm really happy that you got the job." Said minndie while eating her dinner.

Katrina was extremely happy about getting some money for her family so the turtles didn't have to worry about them. That was the thing about Katrina, she may be a prick and bossy, but she was also very mannerly and hated to intrude on others lives.

But then it seemed that all the happiness ended. Minndie was only trying to have a little fun with Roxann but only got into trouble. And of course. Roxann went a little over board with the yelling.

"why do you always have to be such a bitch? Life's not all about having fun! So grow up and shut up stop this shit about wanting to have funall the time! Your too old to be acting like a fucking two year old!" Roxann yelled at her little sister.

Katrina could tell that something that shouldn't be said was about to be said any way.

"I wish you were never my sister, further yet! Born! God dam it you make me so mad!" Roxann said holding her head.

"that's not all I do. I can too work." Said minndie in a hurt and quiet voice, "but apparently it doesn't ring a fucking bell to you that I'm too fucking young to have a job! And at least I'm not a pigg headed nasty bitch like you who only cares about her self and what she thinks! Unlike youo I listen to other people and what they have to say! And if that's how you feel about me? Then fine! I HATE YOU TOO!" Minndie screamed and grabbed her skate board and storming out and slamming the door.

" marlee lee-ann!" Katrina yelled out raged that her twin sister would say such a thing to the youngest.

" I hate it when you call me that!" Roxann (marlee)

"good! I can't believe you just said that to Minndie! How dare you!" said katrina.

"me? She was the one acting like a two year old!" said roxann

"oh and I gues that gives you the right to yell at her when she's only thirteen! That makes a lot of sense!" Katrina exclaimed.

Minnide ran from her pursuers. Until she came to an alley way. "no!" she exclaimed as the looked for a way out as her pursuers came closer to her. "no! NOOOO!" she exclaimed in fear as she was put something around her neck. She tried to change in to a mouse. She could change. "NO!" she exclaimed as she fought helplessly and leaveing her skate board behind and her back pack. She was helplessly struggling with her capturers. "let me go!" she exclaimed as she pulled and tugged, but no avil. She was taken away to a building. Known as, the shredders head quarters.

"do you know who I am?" asked a strange voice . Minndie only shook her head slowly as she was bound. "I am the shredder." He replyed.

"you look like a cheese grater." Minndie pointed out

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he yelled causeing Minndie to flinch. "I was wondering, where are the turtles?"

Minndie suddenly looked angry. "no where." She said.

The shredder l aphed.

" and my sisters ain't comin'. They don't care about me." She said full of spite.

"hey, has Minndie come home yet?" asked Roxann now sounding worried as she came in from playing basket ball up top

"nope." Said katrina who was on the couch playing video games with mikey.

"my god she's been gone for an hour! It's dark! My god whear could she be!" Roxann said sounding upset and worried.

" whear do you think she could be?" asked mickey

"she took her skate board, so I'm sure she's at the skate park." Said katrina.

"yes but don't you think you guys should at least check and see?" asked leo.

"I know if I did that to any of my brothers I'd probably go looking for them." Said raph.

"why don't we all go looking for her, I can call up casey and april and ask them to help." Said mikey.

His brothers, father, and the other three girls nodded.

"speaking of splitting up and searching for clues. I made you girls alittle something to help keep in touch with us on the search party." Said don as he passed the girls their weird looking cell phones. Don could see the looks on their faces, wonder, and confusion.


	7. the missing minndie part 2

Don handed the three girls their shell cells. "use them if something comes up got it?" he asked

"got it!" all three girls called out.

Mikey called up casey and april and told them the situation.

They all up top in the park.

"ok, so far we have one place that she usually goes to when she is mad. The skate park." Said katrina.

"that's it?" asked mikey.

"pretty much." Said roxann

"wow." Said mikey.

"so who's gonna go with who?" asked casey.

This is how leo split them up into groups

Group 1 was Roxann, mickey, Katrina, and leo

Group two was raph, casey, and april. Splinter was going on his own, thinking maby if he caught the child alone maby he could talk her down.

Minnide sat in one of the cells. She sat in the corner, she was frightened. And she hated that she wasn't able to change into any animals to get out, she dtill had that stupid collar around her neck. Right now she felt like she was the only one in the world. She was grabbed from the cell. Then dhe was basicly thrown to the ground infront of the shredder.

"now, we're gonna try this again, where are the turtles?" he asked.

Minndie didn't answer. And inturn she got electrocuted from the collar. She screamed in pain.

"where are they?" he exclaimed

"I don't know!" she screamed in pain back.

They uped the voltage on the collar.

Minndie screamed as loud as her lungs would alow her.

They through back in her cell. She looked terrible. She had bruses on her body and face. And she still had the collar on. She got back up. She took alook around the room. There was an air vent that led to the out side possibly. But she nedded to get the color off. She found a bobby pin on the ground. She bent it to where she could use either side. She jammed it into the key hole and monkeyed around with it. Until she hurd a click click. And the collar popped off. She looked around. No guards around, she pulled the vent downand put it to the side.

Katrina and her other two sisters and leo were near the skate park. "strange." Said katrina

"what?" asked Roxann

" minndies never been here tonight. Her sent goes to the right and not straight ahead to the skate park. Something must have happened, I'm smelling some one els here too, following Minndie." Said katrina

"I don't like the sound of that." Said leo. As he dialed mikey's number. "mikey? Get every one rounded up, katrina's found minndies sent." He said. there was a hasty "ok" at the other end "lets go." Said leo

Katrina kept sniffing around and found where Minndie had been kidnapped.


	8. the missing minndie part 3

Hey guys I'm sorry about the wait, I had writers block a couple of times. And I'm sorry about the choppyness of the story. But I will work on it! After all practice makes perfect right? Well, ON WORD!

And I forgot to add that the girls are human! But they have powers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any tmnt only the story line and my oc's

Minndie climed into the air vent and changed into a mouse. She quickly scurried down the air way. Until she hurd shredder talking to some body, she stopped at an air vent

"are you sure this will work? Cause your other plans of getting the turles killed have failed." Said another mans voice.

"do not question me stockman! This girl will draw out the three other girls and the turtles. Since we have made a deal with HATE there is no question that they will die. This plan is fool proof!" the shredder proclaimed.

Minndies eyes widened. She watched as shredder left the room with her above him quickly following. She stopped at another air vent. Again shredder was talking to some one.

"get your men ready for when the turtles come along with those three other girls." He ordered.

"sure, I'd be happy too." Said the other man as he locked and loaded his gun.

(mean while)

"are you sure you know where we're going?" asked roxann

"of course I'm sure! When is my nose ever wrong?" asked Katrina

"uh." Roxann only replyed

"exactly." Said Katrina

they stopped at the shredders HQ. "whoa" was all roxann could say.

The turtles had split away from them a few minets ago. They suddenly herd gun fire in the distance. "the guys!" all three of them shouted at once. They quickly ran to the back of the building to find the turtles being fired on by HATE members. "come on! They need our help!" Katrina shouted

Don looked over his shoulder and saw the girls. "here! Take the charges and set them! You will have fivements to get out !" he shouted as he through the charges to the girls. They quickly ran inside as the turtles some what destracted shredder.


	9. minndie's secret

With in hours some ninjas and hate members had tried to get the girls, causing the girls to split up. " Minndie? Where are ya?" roxann called as she began to run. Suddenly minndie dropped from an above air vent. " Minndie I'm so glad your ok!" Roxanna said grabbing her sister.

"Love to chat, but chat later, run now!" said minndie in an alarmed tone, as some hate members came around the corner.

"Good idea." Said roxann as she turned and lead minndie.

" Who has my skateboard and back pack?" Asked minndie while running.

"Of course you're worried about your skateboard and backpack when you should be concentrating on saving your life." Said roxann sarcastically.

The two suddenly came to a dead end.

"Uh oh dead end." Said roxann as the two skid to a stop.

"Dead end is right. Now what?" asked minndie.

" Combat." Said roxann with an evil smirk.

"I don't like the look you're giving me!" said minndie.

Roxann changed into a metal skinned version of her self. "Let's go." She said as she launched at one of the members.

"Lets give these creeps one hell of a bill!" said minndie as she changed into a raptor. She tor into whom ever was in front of her.

**(Mean while)**

Katrina and Mickey were having their own problems. They must have some how activated some of the security systems, a certain part of them any way. "You can turn the systems off any time now!" Katrina exclaimed as she dodged another laser shot. "I know nothing about computers! You know that!" said Mickey as she started ripping out wires.

"System frailer. Will self destruct in five minuets." Said the computerized voice with in the system.

"See what I mean? I know nothing about them!" exclaimed Mickey as she scrambled up and grabbed her shell cell. "Roxann! We have about five minets to get out! This place is about ready to go sky high in a matter less than five minets!" Mickey exclaimed, as they made their way out of the room.

"Well, we're in a pickle." Said roxann's voice over the phone.

"Well get out of it! You got minndie?" asked Mickey as her and Katrina ran down the hallway.

"Yah." Was all roxann said.

"Good." Said Mickey.

"We're making our way out of the pickle." Said roxann

" Good." Said Mickey as her and Katrina made it to the lobby.

After a while of running they suddenly got a call from roxann again "guys? Some of the self-destruct decided to go off a little early! I'll try to find another way around! Don't worry about us we'll be fine!" she said.

"No! Not with out you two!" said Katrina. There was an explosion herd in the background.

"MALFUNCTION! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" the alarm wailed.

"SHIT! COME ON!" Katrina yelled as she grabbed her sister's arm and drugs her. They were almost there to the front door when there was a sudden explosion in front of them causing them to get blown off their feet. Katrina scrambled up and helped her sister to her feet.

Katrina looked at the front entrance, which was now blocked by rubble. "DAM IT! Looks like we'll have to find another way around." Said Katrina as she took her sister and went down another hallway.

**(Mean while)**

Roxann had minndie in one hand. "MOVE-MOVE-MOVE-MOVE!" she repeated over and over again as they ran down the hallway that was falling in behind them. They suddenly came to a dead end.

" Now what? Can't take the stairs, not safe you know, and I personally wouldn't trust the elevators." Said minndie. Roxann only nodded. Suddenly the floor broke out from underneath them.

"SHHIIIT!" said roxann and she grabbed minndie in mid air and changed into a rock like humanoid and flipped to where she was on the bottom. The two of them slammed very hard on the ground of the next floor. "go go go!" she exclaimed as fire began to rain on them. She pushed minndie out from underneath the hole. "MOVE IT!" she exclaimed at her sister as the fire started to speed.

"MOVEING IT!" said minndie as she ran for all she was worth. She looked up and saw the first floor sign with an arrow. "We're almost there!" said minndie as she ran down some stairs. There was a crash from an above as some of the head quarters fell. Roxann quickly covered her sister keeping her safe from the falling burning debris. She let her go once she made sure it was safe.

(Mean while)

The turtles watched in horror as they watched some of the shredder headquarters fall and stop. They suddenly saw two of the girls come out of the burning building. Mikey was the first to run up to the two girls. "Where's the other two?" he asked.

"They're still inside!" Katrina said.

(Mean while)

Roxann ran behind minndie as they ran, they came to the side door; minndie was the first to reach the door. She opened it to let her sister out, which her sister stupidly accepted. But as soon as she got out, the building fell in, only some rubble landed on minndie. But it was cinderblocks, and sealing. "MINNDIEEE!" roxann cried in horror tears already springing to her eyes.

"NOOOO!" exclaimed Katrina as she ran to where minndie had been and began to remove the rubble on top of her, it wasn't very much.

Mickey slowly came over, knowing the very rare odds, knowing that she was probably dead. "Come on, let's go," she said solemnly. Katrina got up from the little mound of rubble. Mickey took off her glasses, she wasn't able to see shit now, and hugged her sister, suffering the loss of a loved one. After a few minuets of crying, "come on guys, let's go." Said Katrina letting go of her two sisters and wiping her eyes. They turned to leave, mickey put her glasses back on and began to follow.

"You…urgh! Wouldn't…ugh! Leave with out…un...minndie…. would you?" asked a very familiar voice. The three sisters looked at one another with big grins on their faces. Then they turned and ran tword their youngest sister and hugged her.

"Oof! Careful! I have major bruisage!" she said as she tensed up. "Wait, am I dead or something? Roxanna just hugged me." She said with a skeptical look on her face.

"No your not dead, you got a problem with me hugging you?" roxann asked.

"N-no. just not used to you doing that." Said minndie.

"Come on guys, let's get home. I'm sure splinter is getting worried." Said Katrina as they began to walk home.

Splinter had been worried indeed, the three girls assured him though. But some of them insisted on changing rooms, only two of them, roxann and minndie. Minndie, being put with Raphael, was more pleasant than roxann, and raph's room smelled better than mikey's room. Roxann stopped by raph's room. "uh, hey minndie?" she asked ever so quietly as to not wake the sleeping turtle in the bed she was sitting on. "yah?" minndie asked back.

"look, I'm sorry for what I said. You forgive me?" she asked

"how could I not? You're my sister, it's what we do best." She said.

"he he he. I gues so." She giggled. " well, I'll let you go and get ready for bed. I love you." She said before leaveing.

"awe! Your making my heart melt." Minndie replyed.

"you have been mikey for way to long.." her sister said.

Minndie got ready for bed and snuggled into raph. Secretly she liked him. Just didn't tell no body.


End file.
